Security concerns for all types of processor-based electronic devices, and particularly for computing devices, have become significant. While some concerns may relate to detrimental actions which may be undertaken by defective code implemented by such devices, the greater concerns relate to the ramifications of various types of attacks made upon such devices through malicious code, including code conventionally known in the field by a number of names, such as “viruses”, “worms”, “Trojan horses”, “spyware”, “malware”, and others. Many of these attacks are directed at computing devices, such as workstations, servers, desktop computers, notebook and handheld computers, and other similar devices. Many of these computing devices can run one or more application programs which a user may operate to perform a set of desired functions.
A number of methodologies have been used in an attempt to reduce or eliminate both the attacks and influence of malicious or defective code. Generally, these methodologies include detection, prevention, and mitigation. Specifically, these methodologies range from attempts to scan, identify, isolate, and possibly delete malicious code before it is introduced to the system or before it does harm (such as is the objective of anti-virus software, and the like), to restricting or containing the actions which may be taken by processes affected by malicious or defective code.
Most modern computer systems employ operating systems that support GUIs. Central to these operating systems is the use of a low-level application referred to as a “window server.” One function of a window server is to receive, annotate and route signals from external devices (e.g., human interface devices such as keyboards, pointer devices and tablets) to the appropriate application (e.g., an audio, video or multimedia application). Typically, the window server manages all windows accessed by programs running within a data processing system, including granting accesses to the programs. As more and more programs are running in the system and more and more GUIs are utilized by the programs, the process for granting and managing the access of GUIs becomes more complicated and inefficient.